It's a Hell of a Year
by SammiShadow
Summary: The war was over and Harry have won. Everyone have been invite back to Hogwarts to repeat their year so that they can finish their education. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been appointed as Head Boy and Head Girl and are forced to work and live together. There is a plot twist:Hermione Granger is the daughter of Hades and someone is trying to kidnap her for unknown reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi Everybody. So this is my very very first fanfiction and I want to see how it will go. I am really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes o****r**** spelling mistakes or something weird. I also don't really know how to rate and categorize these stuff so I am sorry if I did it wrong. I hope that you guys will like it. Also PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE :))**

**Disclaimer: Aiya..nearly forgot about this :P.. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING...she is amazing :D. I wish I can go back in time and think of this idea first...again EVERYTHING belongs to her...also the letter that Hermione and Draco received is follows the format of Harry's letter in the first book of Harry Potter. It also belongs to JK Rowling****.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was a bright, sunny Saturday in July. Hermione Jean Granger rolled off her bed and stretched. It had been about a month after the final battle against Voldemort. Nearly all of the death eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban for a life sentence. Just after the battle, she had found her parents in Australia and restored their memories. The trust between them had a wavered a bit since she restored their memories. They feared Hermione for her power to change their memories but knew it was for a good purpose. Now, they are back in England and in their own cottage. While her parents were in Australia, they have given birth to a baby boy named John. He just turned one and started to crawl around and babble. Her family was really happy and enjoyed caring the baby. She had not had a contact from her friends but that did not matter since everyone was trying to rebuild the Wizarding world back. Professor McGonagall was heard to be with Professor Flitwick, rebuilding the Hogwarts so that it would be ready for the school year.

A tapping noise was heard from the window. She was surprised and excited as she open the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg. When she flipped the letter over, she recognizes the Hogwarts seal. She ripped it open, excitement buzzing in her brain.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat your final year since the war may have hindered your education. You have been appointed as Head Girl. Your badge will enclosed in the letter with a list of all necessary books and equipment for you seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Term begins at September 1. We await you owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Jumping up and down with joy and squealing, she ran downstairs and quickly told her parents. With smiling faces, they congratulated her and she rushed back to her room to send an owl reply. She also wrote to Harry, Ginny and Ron, telling them that she was Head Girl and asking if either Ron or Harry was Head Boy.

* * *

><p>The train whistled, signaling the near departure of the Hogwarts Express, as Hermione rushed on Platform 9 and 34, tightly gripping her trunk. She scanned the crowd for her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. A familiar face peered through the sea of people. Harry Potter came striding up to her and gave her a hug. They have not seen each other after the battle. Since Hermione was on the hunt to restore back her parent's memories. After the battle, Harry had continued to date Ginny. His relationship with Ginny was still firm and she envy them. The brief relationship between Ron and her did no end well. As soon as the war ended, they broke it off since the whole Weasley family was mourning for the loss of Fred. Actually the thing that happened was that Ron left without a note or word and disappeared from her life. Hermione tried flooing to the Burrow or mailing him but he did not answer her back. She cried for days as she finally realized that she has been dumped. Snapping out of her reveries, she saw a small mini crowd of flaming red hair appeared behind her. "Hermione!" shouted Ginny as she ran over to hug the older woman. She was happy that she could see the little girl again. She missed some girl times with Ginny. Harry and Hermione were greeted with the whole Weasley family. Well, everyone except for Ron. Behind Molly and the laughing Ginny, Hermione saw Ron skulking nearby. She was about to go over and talk but Harry grabbed her arm and said" Don't bother him, Hermione. I know that you want to talk to him but just give him a bit more time. He will come through. Anyway, the train is leaving soon, get to the Head's compartment and see who the head boy is."

"Wait, you are not Head Boy? I thought that Headmistress McGonagall would have chosen the Chosen one."

A whistled sounded again, rushing everyone to get on the train. "Tell me later, okay?" Harry said as he dragged Ginny away to find a compartment.

Hermione sighed as she heaved her trunk and moved to the head of the train to find the head compartment. "Who is the Head Boy?" she thought." If Harry was not the Head Boy, who would it be? Ron maybe?" she suddenly thought how awkward if it was Ron, everyday living in the same dorm room as him and even going on their daily patrols. " No, it can't be… I saw Ron go after Harry and Ginny to find a compartment. It could be Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. He was a very talented young man, second only to me…actually I am not sure." Her mind swirled around for other possibilities and at last she reached the door to the heads train compartment. She took a deep breath and slid open the door.

A tall, muscular yet slender, white blonde-haired boy lounged on the Head's compartment. A face of shock crossed Hermione's face as she recognized Draco Malfoy. Before she could even retreat back outside to the hallway, he turned around. Draco smirked and sneered as he saw the Head Girl. "If it isn't the insufferable know-it-all… I should have guessed that the old lady signed you up as Head Girl."

"Why are you here, ferret? I thought you would be back home with your mummy since your daddy is in Azkaban." Hermione wittedly commented back.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he pinned Hermione to the closed door behind them, their faces inches between each other. "Don't even talk about my family like that, bookworm." Pleased with her shocked face he moved back. "And I thought you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, I'm the Head Boy, duh." He drawled sitting back on the couch.

Recovering from his shocked face, she spat "What you the Head Boy! Don't make me laugh. Why would Profe—Head Mistress McGonagall appointed you as Head Boy?"

"Read this bookworm. I did not choose to work with you, Granger."

He handed her a piece of parchment that looked like the one that she received. She snatched it away from his hand and read:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat your final year since the war may have hindered your education. You have been appointed as Head Boy. Your badge will enclosed in the letter with a list of all necessary books and equipment for you seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Term begins at September 1. We await you owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Oh dear, this is going to be a hell of a year." She murmured sitting on the opposite couch as she handed the letter back. Avoiding Malfoy's face, she looked around, suddenly realized that she did not notice how beautiful the Head's compartment was, since she was too busy arguing with Malfoy. The compartment was beautifully furnished with lush couches and even a small table beside the window. It looked like some kind of first class train compartments instead of a Head's compartment. The train suddenly lurched forward, throwing Hermione on top of Malfoy. She looked in to the shocked stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and suddenly realized that their lips were touching. Before they can move, they both heard a little voice coming from the door. "I was wondering if - oh, sorry am I interrupting something. Maybe I should come back later…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hi again. I am not really sure if I should cut here but yayy...I actually finished my chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be really quick since this idea is so new but maybe the other chapters would be a little bit slower to update :) ANYWAYz thanks for reading :) again..PLEASE REVIEW..btw...is this chapter too short?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi Everybody! Yay I completed the second chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, everything is JK Rowling's**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong> _"The train suddenly lurched forward, throwing Hermione on top of Malfoy. She looked in to the shocked stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and suddenly realized that their lips were touching. Before they can move, they both heard a little voice coming from the door. "I was wondering if - oh, sorry am I interrupting something. Maybe I should come back later…"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

They shot back from their position, with Hermione blushing furiously, as they looked at the owner of that little voice. A little girl with short raven black-hair that covered her ears stood in the doorway. Her twinkling violet eyes widened as if she recognized someone. She looked no older than eight years old, even smaller than the tiny first years that were heard running up and down the corridor of the train. She was wearing a cute grey and purple headband with cat ears and a little purple hoodie with a coal-black jean. In her hand, there was a cute fluffy light brown teddy bear. At her heels was abnormally large pitch black wolf with silver runes etched on its left eye that came up to the little girls' shoulder. It stared at Hermione with its bright golden eyes and dipped its head as if it was bowing." No, it is okay….it was an acciden-Skia? Is that you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the orphanage?"

Draco noticed that Granger was not scared of the big large wolf and that her eyes widened with worry as she rushed to that tiny kid's side. He quickly resumed his calm expression and pretended that he did not notice the new arrival. "Hermy? Yay.. I finally found you. I have been checking every train compartment for you and you were hiding here." squeaked the little girl. The little girl wrapped her arms around Hermione neck as Hermione crouched down. The little girl continued to blabber on saying "You are a witch and you did not even tell me? So all of the bed time stories that you told me in the summer was true! About that big bad guy called Voldy the Moldy and also that Henry Pooper or something like that…." Draco tried to control his laughter as that little, Skia is that her name, said Pottyhead's name wrong. As Hermione was trying to stop from giggling and explaining that it was Harry Potter not Henry Pooper, Draco rose from his seat and stride towards the door and the little girl. He towered over the little girl and spoke in a threatening voice "This is the Head's compartment and if you do not have anything to ask then get out…..NOW!"

He noticed that the tiny girl did not even flinch like most first years do but she moved away and hid behind that huge black wolf of hers and it growled at him. He instantly backed away from it and Hermione glared at him. "Is he in the stories, Hermy? Oh I remember now..he was the annoying blond ferret that you punched right?" The enraged Draco Malfoy fumed at this and leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms. Hermione glanced at him and burst out laughing. He could not take it anymore as he whispered again with anger in his eyes" If you do not have any business here, GET OUT!"

"Okie dokie..Mr Sensitive Ferret. I am going but I actually had a question for Hermy." smiled Skia. It seemed that Draco Malfoy's fury had not affected her at all.

"Hermy" Skia continued" You know where is the bathroom, because I kind of got lost finding it."

"It is all the way on the other side of the train silly. You could have asked anyone. You did not have to find me." said a still giggling Hermione

Skia's face fell and Draco caught her murmuring "I don't trust any of them" darkly. She suddenly plastered a smile on her face and said" Well. Bye Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret….hope to see you soon." As she slid open the door. The black wolf exited while she bounced happily out. Just as the door was about to close, her head popped back in and asked "Hermy, one more question" a mischievous glint in her violet eyes " is Mr Sensitive Ferret your boyfriend?" Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to reply but Skia quickly cut in" because you were kissing him" as she slid shut the door and went off. Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw Hermione blush and sat back on the couch. "You know that you are a good kisser, Granger." He drawled and was pleased that her cheeks blushed a shade darker in embarrassment. "Shut it Malfoy." She snapped as she sat down and hid her face behind her book.

Silence resumed as she continued reading and Malfoy looked out the window. Finally, Malfoy broke the awkward silence. "Who is that kid, may I ask Granger?"

She did not look up from her book as she said

"She is a little girl that I know from the orphanage nearby my cottage."

"I had an ill feeling about her. I don't like her"

"You don't like anyone Malfoy. That is what everyone says to her. I think she is a really sweet girl"

" I wonder what house she will be sorted into?"

"Why do you care, ferret?"

"I am just curious, bookworm."

"You will find out soon enough."

"I bet she will be in Slytherin"

"What! Of course not! I think that she will be in Gryffindor"

"How much? I say 20 galleons"

"Five"

"Ten"

"Deal"

"Deal. I am ready to collect my money"

"Who says that you are winning?"

"I say so because I am always correct"

"Pffttt….your ego is larger than the world"

" Wait and see, Granger. Wait and see."

Draco smirked as silence filled the room again. . The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was a trip of silence. _It is really going to be one hell of a year,_ he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. SO there are a few changes in the story. Snape did not die in the last book. He is still alive and kicking. Also the new character Skia is mine not JK Rowling :) If you have any questions about her put it in the review. PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you are having a hard time picturing Skia don't worry. here is a link to help <strong>

**(lolfall)(.net)/upload/images/large/2013/02/0_0_ (33171059)(.jpg) **

**Please ignore all the parenthesis because it was the only way that i can put a link up.H****e****r face is based on League of Legends' Goth Annie. But is way cuter than her :)Anywayz thanks for reading again. :D I promise with all of my heart that the next chapter would be longer :)PLEASE REVIEW...if you REVIEW I would love you forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey..this is chapter 3. Did I mention that Hermione does not know that she is the daughter of Hades? Well, if you are confused before, you aren't now :D Hope you like it :) Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the character Skia. Everything else is JK Rowling's**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP: <strong>_""Deal. I am ready to collect my money"_

_"Who says that you are winning?"_

_"I say so because I am always correct"_

_"Pffttt….your ego is larger than the world"_

"_Wait and see, Granger. Wait and see."_

_Draco smirked as silence filled the room again. . The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was a trip of silence. It is really going to be one hell of a year, he thought_ "

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

When Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at the station, Hermione quickly grabbed her trunk and bolted away to find her friends. Draco Malfoy calmly collected his stuff and went on his way to the carriages. From far away, Hogwarts was as magnificent as ever. It looked exactly like it had before the war. He strolled into the Great hall, quickly followed by his gang, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Looking up at the sky-like ceiling and the floating candles, he lost himself in the memories of this place. _Since I am going to spend the year with that bookworm_, he thought, _why don't I make it miserable_?. Smiling evilly, he turned back to Blaise, who was talking about he had one more year to bed all the seventh year females. While everyone was entering the familiar Great Hall, Hermione was quickly recounting the story of the journey on the Hogwarts Express to Ginny. She sat with Harry and Ginny with Ron glumly looking at his plate.

"… and that was the end." Hermione whispered "What are you smiling about Ginny? You are creeping me out."

"OMG, you actually kissed Draco Malf-" Ginny blabbered

Covering Ginny's mouth with her hand she whispered back "No it was an accident. I told you that the train-"

"..The Slytherin Sex God..OMG Hermione how was it?"

"SEX GOD what the crap is that…How big exactly is his ego?"

"He is soooo hot. I wish I was you. But you have not answered me yet. How was the kiss?" swooned Ginny

"How many times do I have to say it ..it was an accident."

Hermione glanced at Draco Malfoy and blushed as he stared back with his cool grey eyes.

"Sex god, who? What are you girls talking about" Harry asked.

"No one" Hermione said

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny exclaimed

"What did the ferret do?" Harry asked.

"OMG guys stop talking will you? You are driving my brain haywire." Hermione snapped

"So who is the head boy, hm?" Harry asked the annoyed Hermione Granger.

Everyone suddenly quiet down as Headmistress McGonagall stepped on the platform. "Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts. Before we bring the first years and the Sorting Hat inside, I am pleased to announce this year's Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." They both stood up as the houses clapped politely. Hermione notice that Pansy Parkinson was nowhere to be seen as she glanced at Malfoy. The vacant seat next to Malfoy was usually occupied by the annoying bratty Pansy but she was missing. He smirked his trademark Malfoy smirk at Hermione and sat back down. Rolling her eyes, she also sat back down and waited for Skia to be sorted. There were a lot of people that was waiting for the sorting. Since there were also first years from last year that are repeating, there will be a double amount of first years this year.

The Great Hall's doors opened and two rows of students marched in. There were quite a lot of new first years but Hermione could not see Skia. Just as the doors was about to close, Skia skipped in with her black wolf bounding after her. Everyone was staring at the little girl who just laughed and halted at the back of the line. Some girls were heard cooing at the cute Skia. Hermione looked at Draco, his bored face suddenly brightened. He mouthed the word "Wait and see" and smirked again. McGonagall began reading alphabetical order of last names. The two rows of first years were quickly sorted into their house. There was quite a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. None sorted into Slytherin. At last, only Skia stood in the middle of the hall. "Thanatos, Skia Chamos" she clambered onto the stool as McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and lowered it on her tiny head. Before it even touched her hairband's cat ears, the sorting hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" There were a few gasps and shouts as the Slytherin table yelled and clapped loudly. Hermione was shocked, her mouth agape. She turned slowly around to face Malfoy and he smirked the third time this evening, raising his pale eyebrows. Fuming, Hermione turned back to her plate as McGonagall resumed her speech. "All first years should know that the forbidden forest is off limits. Prefects will lead the first years to their dorms after the feast. Enjoy the feast." Food appeared in the middle of the table and everyone began to chat and eat.

As Hermione was finishing her desert, he heard raised voices coming from the Slytherin table. She turned around as she saw Skia's wolf leaping on Pansy Parkinson. She looked around for Skia and saw that she was sitting and sobbing on the floor. She stood up from the table and rushed to the Slytherin table. Just as she got there, she saw Draco trying to comfort a sobbing Skia while a terrified Pansy was pinned down by the wolf. Hermione stormed towards Skia and pushed Draco away. She enveloped Skia in to a tight hug. Soon, Headmistress McGonagall flew down like a hawk and told them to meet at her office. Snape picked up a fainting Pansy as Hermione accompanied Skia. Draco was silently followed them as they exited the Great hall.

As they made their way to the office, Draco suddenly drawled behind them" Granger, practicing to be a mother for the Weaselbee's kids? By the way, you owe me ten –"

"WHAT? What kids?" Hermione screamed glaring at the annoying ferret that was behind her, while holding Skia's little hand.

"Weaslbee's of course, aren't you guys dating?" Draco smirked, pleased that he annoyed the high and mighty Hermione Granger.

"…" mumbled Hermione., lowering her eyes to the floor.

"What? Didn't quite catch that, Granger." said a still smirking Draco.

"I said, we broke up already" she huffed and moodily stomped faster, trying to outwalked (yes I know its not a word, but who cares) from that annoying git.

Draco smirked dropped slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" strangely sounding sincere. Hermione caught something that glinted in his eye, but he quickly resumed his calm composure, using his long strides to catch up with Hermione's angry stomps.

Skia suddenly drop Hermione's hand. Hermione turned around and saw that Skia grabbed a slightly shocked Draco Malfoy's hand. He looked up at Hermione, smirked and mouthed "She likes me more." Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. Before she can even take another step, a tiny hand tugged on her shirt. She saw Skia dragging Draco to catch up with her and motioning Hermione to take her other hand. "I like both of you" she squeaked with a little smile plaster on her tiny head. Oblivious to the awkward tension between the two Heads, Skia swung their arms and skipped to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading again. Love you all :) I want to say thanks to people who had favorited and followed this story<strong>

reader . writer . retard and princess bitterblue

**The next chapter may be a bit slower to be posted because I have school (sigh) and also Sports Day on Saturday :D.**

** I really need you guys to review this...PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP ( insert puppy eyes here) :D See you next chapter :)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FIRST REVIEWWW… I LOVE YOU PAULA FOREVER….thanks to all who followed my story :D**

**Etaklams**

**PAULA FOREVER**

**angeldancer93**

**princess bitterblue**

**weeem25**

**This story already have about 280 views and I feel famous.. I know in fanfiction world it's not much but I still feel famous :) anyway don't wanna bother you anymore ….ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything (except for the character Skia) belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling **

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong> " _"I like both of you" she squeaked with a little smile plaster on her tiny head. Oblivious to the awkward tension between the two Heads, Skia swung their arms and skipped to the Headmistress' office.__"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Miss Parkinson, would you like to tell me what happened in the Great Hall?" the headmistress said sternly.

Blubbering Pansy said "Well I was –_"fake sob"_- going back to my seat and that little girl ordered - "sob"—that filthy mutt to attack me"

"That's not true, you liar. I was minding MY own business when this fat girl came over and pushed me out of my seat, saying that it was hers. She also said something about a Drakey poo. But it was not even her seat I even asked—"Skia murmured as silent tears start to collect in her twinkling violet eyes.

"IT WAS MY SEAT YOU MIDGET!" Pansy screamed standing up from her seat as Hermione wrapped a protective arm around Skia. "ONLY I CAN SIT NEXT TO MY DRAKEY-POO"

Draco inwardly cringed at his nickname from Pansy but he did not say anything and lean against the marble wall, observing as the scene unfold.

"It wasn't her seat…I even asked Mr Ferret and he said that it was okay to sit there. She was being a meanie when she pushed me on the floor so Katamavro pounced on her whispered Skia, crying as she buried her face on Hermione's shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU TO INSULT M—"

"Silence, you fools" Snape hissed

"Thank you Severus. Miss Parkinson, you should know better than to raise your voice in the headmistress' office. Now sit back down." scolded McGonagall. "Now, Mr Malfoy, would you please explain what happened?"

"Well… everything that the little girl said was true. Pansy was not in the Great Hall when I entered it. She was not present when the first years were sorted." He drawled.

"Well that is settled." McGonagall said, as Pansy gasped at Draco's "betrayal". "Now Miss Pansy please go to Madam Pomfrey if you are feeling uncomfortable or you can head straight back to your common room." Glaring angrily at the little Skia, Pansy huffed and stormed out of the office. "Miss Thanatos, are you sure that your wolf would be safe around other students."

"Yes, headmistress" Skia squeaked "Katamavro only attacks others when I am in danger."

"Good. Now please step outside for a minute so that I can talk to the Heads. Mr Malfoy would lead you to your common room after we are done."

"Okie dokie" she said as she skipped out of the office with Katamavro bounding after her.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger" directing her attention at the two heads, McGonagall continued." Being Head boy and Head girls comes with many responsibilities and freedom. You will have later curfew than others and you can skip certain classes for your duties. Also you would be planning all the Hogsmeade trips and all of the balls that will be held this year. You have the power to give or take points to students who are misbehaving or those who should be rewarded and to visit Hogsmeade whenever you need to." Looking bored, Draco let his eyes wander around the room as Hermione sat up straight, hanging on every word in McGonagall's speech. "You will hold Prefect meetings every two weeks, but you may be approached by some others during other days. Every night after curfew, you will need patrol the halls to make sure that they are all in bed. Also this year, we are promoting Inter-house unity, so try to act civil towards each other. There is a problem with the sleeping arrangements. Since there is the double amount of first years, I would like for you to invite another student to live in the Head's dorm with you."

"Um…Skia Thanatos" Hermione quickly said

"Blaise Zabini" drawled Draco, sounding bored.

" Okay, that is decided, their trunks will appearing the door and a letter would be sent to Mr Zabini to tell him that he is now living at the Head dorms. You may go now."

Hermione opened the door, closely followed by Draco Malfoy and appeared behind the statue that led to the Headmistress' office. Looking left and right for Skia, she finally spotted the little girl who waving goodbye and saying" Bye bye Peevy, nice to be your new friend.". Something zoomed above her head and she heard a very familiar cackle. The infamous Peeves then dumped a bucket of gloop right on her bushy hair. "PEEVES!" she screamed as he turned the corner and zoomed away. A smirking Malfoy walked passed her, pinching his nose as the disgusting smell of the blob spread down the hallway. A hysterical girl who was giggling on the floor, raced to Hermione. "You look beautiful, Hermy" giggled Skia. "Can't say I disagree with that, Granger" Malfoy drawled with that stupid smirk still on his face. Still smirking, he led the way to their common room.

* * *

><p>"HOLY MACRONI AND CHEESE!" Skia squealed as she ran into and jumped on the couches, which filled the carpeted floor. "Is this your room? THIS IS AMAZING!" As she jumped from one couched to another. Amazing it is, she thought. Admiring the crystal chandelier that was hanging from the high ceiling, she entered into the Head's dorm. As she weaved in and out of the couches, she noticed that the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor were evenly distributed around the room. "You better close that mouth Granger before you drool." Malfoy laughed as he went up the marbled stairs that lead to their rooms. "Sod off, Malfoy." She huffed.<p>

"What about me, Hermy? Where is my room? Skia's little voice sounded behind her. "You are living here too, Skia." She commented back.

Skia squealed again and ran quickly up the stairs, nearly knocking over Malfoy but before she reached the top of the stairs, she suddenly dropped. With his seeker's reflexes, Draco Malfoy caught Skia before her head hit the ground. "A long night for her right?" he whispered to Hermione. "Yea it is, for her at least" Hermione laughed softly. They tucked Skia in her bed and went into their respective rooms. Hermione flopped onto her bed with fatigue. Sleep overtaking her before her head even touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yay…chapter 4 done…..next chapter might take a while cuz I skipped doing my homework to work on this :P…PLEASE REVIEW….:D See you next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yay chapter 5 done…I also changed my penname because if I used the one I had before….it would give away my identity (yes I am a spy ;P)Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, except for the character Skia of course. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong> ""_A long night for her right?" he whispered to Hermione. "Yea it is, for her at least" Hermione laughed softly. They tucked Skia in her bed and went into their respective rooms. Hermione flopped onto her bed with fatigue. Sleep overtaking her before her head even touched the pillow.__ "_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Hermione woke up with a sore neck. She rolled of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. Everyone shared one bathroom in the Head's dorm, so she woke up earlier than usual to use it first. She pushed the door in and ran into something wet and hard. Sprawling on the floor, she looked up to see very naked Draco Malfoy. His lean chest was chiseled with abs and his arms wrapped in muscle._ He looks hot_, she thought, _wait why would a slimy ferret be hot? Shut up me_. The towel that wrapped around his waist drooped slightly as he stooped and extend his hand to an abashed Hermione. "Need a hand, Granger?" he drawled smirking at her reaction.

"WEAR SOME CLOTHES, MALFOY!" she screamed and flew out the door.

"Why do I need to? I just finished showering. I don't need it when I shower. Or maybe, Granger, you wear clothes to the shower." said Malfoy, following her out the common room.

Not turning around to look at him, she screeched "You should have locked the door, pervert."  
>"You should have knocked, Granger" he drawled back sitting on a green and silver couch.<p>

But before she can wittily comment back, Skia came hurtling out of nowhere and accidently pushed Hermione on Draco Malfoy's bare lap.

"Whoopsy Daisy. Sorry. Goodie Morning Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret. Why are you two up so late? I was up hours ago." Skia babbled. With a soft murmur of a "sorry" Hermione awkwardly clambered off Draco. Skia noticing that he was wearing nothing except for a towel and that the Hermione's T-shirt was wet, she asked "Why isn't Mr Sensitive Ferret wearing anything…and why is your shirt wet Hermy?"

"Because they were making out." said a deep voice behind them.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted, turning around to see an olive-skinned man that have a bulky muscular body.

Blaise Zabini towered over the little Skia, laughing at the duo's expression. Then silence resumed as the pair on the couch glared death stares at Blaise. Breaking the awkward silence, Skia squeaked "What's making out? Were they outside playing in the rain?" Both boys snorted at her innocence. Hermione grabbed Skia by the hand and went toward the stairway. "Come on, go change into your robes." Hermione huffed as she marched up the stairs with Skia in tow.

"But they didn't answer my question yet Hermy…" she squealed, trying to escape from Hermione's grasp.

"You don't need to know..."

When she was sure, that Skia was upstairs, Hermione went back down and faced the two Slytherins who were laughing about something. "You two better not ruin her mind." she commanded and went into the bathroom, while slamming the door.

"She doesn't trust us." Blaise laughed. " Who is that cute kid anyway? Her long lost sister?"

"No, that kid is…."

* * *

><p>Without looking up at her schedule, Hermione told Ginny what happened last night and this morning. This time leaving the awkward moments out incase Ginny starts to rant and fan girl about the ferret again.<p>

"Why didn't you choose me as your roommate, Mione?" Ginny asked with a fake sad face.

"Well, I wanted to take care of Skia. She is really young, even for a first year. She is turning eight this year. I don't trust the Slytherins so I thought that it would be bett—"

"No, I was only joking, Mione." Ginny playfully slapped Hermione on the arm "I understand about how protective you are over that little girl."

"Thanks"

Ginny saw that Hermione was looking depressingly at Ron who was glumly eating his breakfast while Harry and Seamus were talking about Quidditch.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. He will come through. Sooner or later, he will realized that he made an awful mistake"

"…"

"Anyways, what's your schedule, Mione?"

"Potions in the morning, Transfiguration ….."

* * *

><p>"…..Honors Charms and Advanced Care of the Magical Creatures with that big oaf" recited Draco Malfoy. "I wonder when we are taking the classes with the Gryffindors…I hope it is Potions." he sneered. His gang laughed while Pansy giggled in her high pitch annoying squeal. Excusing himself from the table, he went out of the Great Hall and headed up to the dorms.<p>

* * *

><p>The dungeons were cold and damp. Sometimes, Hermione wonder how the Slytherins get used to this. Entering the classroom, she groaned as he noticed a pale boy sitting on a desk with his gang. "If it isn't Pottyhead, Weaselbee and the bookworm." sneered Malfoy, as soon as he saw them enter the room.<p>

Seamus spat "Shut up, you slimy git. If my parents were in Azkaban, I would think better than to-"

The door banged open as Severus Snape entered the classroom, with his robes billowing. He must have mastered the skills of robes billowing as it was always done to perfection. "20 points from Gryffindor, Mr Finnegan. If I hear another word of insult thrown from you, it would be a detention." Snape hissed.

Everyone quickly scurried into their seats. Smirking Draco Malfoy, sat down on his seat next to Blaise, who was flirting with some other girls. "Before we start are lesson," Snape continued, his lips barely moving "we have a new student in this class." Students murmured and soft hushes echoed in the room. "Silence." He hissed. "Miss Thanatos, please come out." Snape said in an unusually kind voice. A small head peaked out and quickly disappeared behind Snape again, as Hermione gasped and wondered what Skia was doing here. _How did she get in here without me noticing,_ she thought.

"From now on she will be in the seventh year of Hogwarts. I expect you to show her kindness as she adjusts to this level." He hissed. Snape turned back to the little kid behind him and said in the unusual voice again "Now go find you seat." Skia quickly bolted from behind Snape and scurried over to the empty seat beside Hermione. Plopping down on the wooden chair, Skia buried her little head in her purple hoodie and hugging her teddy bear. She was very very shy and timid when she is at the center of everyone's attention or when she doesn't know others as well.

The class started with Snape droning on and on about the use of potions to change facial features (aka. Poly Juice Potions)

"Where are you robes, Skia?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't have them." She squeaked.

"What about your books?"

"Don't need them."

Sighing, Hermione opened her textbook and put it in between them so that Skia can look at it as well.

"Thanks, Hermy" Skia murmured as she propped her head up and stared at the black letter on the yellow parchment.

Finally when Snape finished talking about the advantages and disadvantages of the potion, he told them that they would be making the Maiba potion and it was due at the end of the class.

"I will be assigning your groups. The headmistress has ordered me to promote inter-house unity, so you will be paired with another student from a different house. Let's start Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter" Harry groaned as he stuffed his books in his bag and moved to the Slytherin side of the room. " Hermione Granger and –"_Please, please please please let it not be with Draco Malfoy_, she pleaded in her mind. "Draco Malfoy" Smirking, Malfoy stood up from his seat and strutted over to her table. At the end everyone was paired up except for little Skia. Snape decided to let Skia choose her group since it is her first class. And guess who she chose? Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret. (not surprising huh?)

"So…let's start." Hermione sighed, looking up at the board for the instructions and the ingredients.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hip hip Hooray….I finished another chapter…so surprising. I had less homework than I thought I would get. Yayy…over 500 views…(happy dance) Thanks for the reviews from <strong>Rosie** and **PAULA FOREVER **again. They were very encouraging :D. Also thanks to those who followed this story:**

DracoHermionelover98

Etaklams

PAULA FOREVER

angeldancer93

darkviolet88

princess bitterblue

weeem25

**And those who favorite it :**

DracoHermionelover98 **and **crazycheshire . cat

**LOVE YOU ALL…PLEASE REVIEW…..See you next chapter. :DDDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi...not wirting a lot here :d ENJOYYYYY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from her except for the chracter Skia. Everything else is JK Rowling's**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>_ ""Hermione Granger and –"Please, please please please let it not be with Draco Malfoy, she pleaded in her mind. "Draco Malfoy" Smirking, Malfoy stood up from his seat and strutted over to her table._"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Skia sat down on a stool, hugging her teddy bear. _Potions is not as exciting as I though_t, she said in her mind. _Where are all the explosions and frog legs and the yucky gunk?_ It was already an hour…waiting for the potion to be done. In the whole hour, she hasn't moved from her stool. Draco Malfoy had not allowed the "little girl" to touch anything, in case she would ruin his beautiful works of art. Hermione had tried to defend her but failed. _I would mess up the potion? _She scoffed, observing the arguing duo, who was fighting about how much danzar to put in the potion. _Hardly. I mean, I would do a better job than anyone here, even Professor Snape. If they have known what I could do…but they don't ha…..such a pity. Well, they would know sooner or later. Of all people his highness can choose, he had to choose him. _Sighing Skia, turned her attention from the frustrated couple in front of her and looked at Pansy who was wailing to Harry about how her shoe is now ruined because of something. _What a brat_, Skia thought. _If my d_—

"Skia, come here, we are almost done." Hermione said, breaking Skia' train of thought. Plastering a cute smile on her face, she scrambled off the stool and skipped by Hermione' side, feeling Malfoy's eyes staring accusingly at her.

"How does this look?" Hermione continued, gesturing Skia to look inside.

The contents were whitish, almost transparent, milky colored substance. _Perfect_.

A loud bang blew off as smoke swirled from Seamus' cauldron, his eyebrows scorched and his face with soot. Laughing sounded in the classrooms, all of the Slytherins were jeered and some were in rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

* * *

><p>The first month of September flew by. Everything was normal except for the fact that she, Hermione Granger, had every single bloody lesson with the narcissist ferret. <em>Oh joy. <em>She felt lonely somehow. Her friends became distant. Harry and Ginny was always somewhere in the castle by themselves, snogging. Ron was as gloomy as ever, ignoring the world around him. Skia was usually running around the castle with her teddy bear in hand and helping her newfound friend, Peeves, come up with all sort of devious tricks to do on other students. _Yes. She feels lonely_. She avoided everyone and hid in her sanctuary, the library. She entered the double doors of the Hogwarts library. She breathed in the familiar smell of books, ink and parchment. She sat down in her usually corner seat in the library, unscrolled a long piece of parchment and started jot down ideas. The Prefects meeting had been happening with nothing done. It was either a meeting where everyone do not put in their opinions or one that Draco Malfoy messed up. So now, it is up to her to plan the Halloween ball. She bit her lower lip, mind swirling to come up with new ideas for the ball. She did not want the ball to be the usually pumpkiny theme. She sat there, on the cushiony chair by the small round wooden table at the dim corner of the library. It was twenty minutes before she gave up. Dropping her quill on the table, she put her head in her hands. _Why is thinking up ideas so hard?_, she thought, rubbing her aching head. "Your brain couldn't work without me around hm?" a voice pierced her foggy brain. Looking up in surprise, he saw Draco Malfoy leaning on the bookshelf examining the scene. "Or maybe because I'm so drop dead gorgeous that you brain is all clogged up" he continued as he walked gracefully towards her. Hermione gapped at him, still shocked that she didn't notice him standing there. Leaning on the small wooden table, he looked down at her blank parchment. "Pity really, Granger. I thought you were supposed to be the _brightest_ witch of our age." Smirking, he leaned even closer making his face only a inch away from Hermione. "Cat's got your tongue, Granger? I finally shut up the know it all." He raised an eyebrow. Hermione could feel some heat started to gather in her cheeks. She was desperately hoping that she was not blushing. She was suddenly aware that her heart was beating really hard against her chest, as if it was going to jump out of her rincage. Her brown doe eyes dropped from Malfoy's beautiful stormy eyes that made every girl swoon down to his sexy lips. –_wait I didn't say sexy…I did not just think that Malfoy was sexy and hot….but he is…NO NO NO this is all wrong. You are a bad girl Hermione Granger. Bad bad bad girl. – _Her cheeks were burning again. It was flaming hot. "Shut up Malfoy! I'm trying to work so get your ferret paws off the table."

He leaned back, satisfied that he made Hermione fluster and dragged up a chair and sat next to her. He leaned in to her ear and whispered.

"Where would you rather have my ferret paws on? Or should I say up in?" Malfoy gestured to her skirt. She could feel his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Pervert" She said with and outraged face. He merely just snorted and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Scoffing, Hermione scooted over away from the said ferret and resumed staring down at her blank page.

"Need my help, Granger? Or are you too proud to ask." He spoke as he crossed his arms around his chest and leaned back, propping his legs up on the table.

" I don't need you help Malfoy. It is thanks to YOU that we do not have anything done during the Prefects meetings."

"I hardly think that putting the blame on me is the solution for your problem."

"Well it's your fault that I'm doing it alone isn't it?"

"Well I just offered my help but it got rejected."

"Fine. I'm sorry Malfoy. Now can you please help me think of ideas for the Halloween ball."

"No."

"WHAT..but you offered didn't you."

"Well okay. But now I have a condition since you rejected the first time I offered."

"Unbelievable."

"You don't want my help?"

"No..no..its okay. What is your condition?"

"Hm…..can't think of one yet…you owe me a favor."

"WHAT!?"

"A favor. Okay?"

She sighed "Fine.."

"So, Granger, I was thinking of a Masquerade Ball….."

"Great idea" She said jotting her notes down.

"Told you, my ideas are the best." He said as he smirked again.

She noticed that he was twirling his wand fancily on his fingers.

"Nice trick"

"It's not a trick Granger. It's talent. I have talent fingers. And it's not the only thing that my fingers are good at." His smirk widened.

"What's that?" She asked but she realized that it was the worst thing that she could have said.

"If you want to know, my fingers are also good when they are up in someone knick—"

"Don't you go there, Malfoy."

"You asked me bookworm."

"I take my question back okay…now back to business"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yay...sorry I haven't updated for a while : I was sick for five days in a row...stupid fever. Now i have 2 projects that are due this week..so SORRY AGAIN...Also a few other people have followed or favorited it and I'm going to check it right now but Im in a hurry to post this soo... but YAY we see Draco flirting and Skia's thoughts:DDDDD I know her thoughts are a bit confusing but you will get it soon enough..I'm loving this. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW...Luv ya all peeps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yay...1600 views :DDDHaha….srry I have not been keeping up with the updates :P I had this huge project so sorry and I was sick for 1 week straight :((((( I'm saddened (I know it is not a word but I like the sound of it :D) Anyway. Enough excuses..enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:Everything belongs to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling, except for the character Skia (she's mine…my own….my precious) High Five to those who recognize the reference from Lord of the Rings :D**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP <strong>""Don't you go there, Malfoy."

"You asked me bookworm."

"I take my question back okay…now back to business""

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

It was nearly dinner time when they finally have everything planned for the ball. They even finished the flyers. Hermione was amazed at how fast they can finish planning when Draco Malfoy was cooperating. Well, it was a miracle that he did not insult her in every other sentence that come out of his mouth. As soon as they finished, she rushed out to have an emergency meeting with the prefects and to finalize it.

* * *

><p>Exciting was buzzing as masses of students gather at the several notice boards to read the flyer for the ball.<p>

_Halloween Ball_

_ The time of the Halloween ball have arrived. This year's theme is Masquerade Ball. Every students that attend must keep your identity hidden until the end of the ball. Year 1 to Year 3 students must go back to their dorms before midnight._

_Date: October 31, 1999_

_Time: 5:00 pm All prefects and heads prepare for the ball_

_ 7:00pm Supper_

_ 9:00pm The start of the ball_

_ 12:00am All Year 1 to Year 3 students must return to their dorms_

_ 3:00am End of the ball_

_Dress Code: All students must have a mask_

_See you soon at the Halloween Ball_

Everyone was so exciting about this upcoming ball. It was a long time since there was a ball. The 7 years have gone with too many activities that include saving the world 7 times from Voldemort. It was the first actual ball in seven years, excluding the Yule Ball. Well, of course, most of the third years were grumbling about how they have to go back to bed at midnight.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down on the wooden bench as the great buzz of excitement circled the Great Hall. She greeted Ginny and Harry as she slid onto the bench. She propped her head up and looked down at her breakfast. For some reason her appetite was gone and she felt nauseous. A cold hard gaze burned on her forehead. She looked up and found the cold grey eyes staring from across the hall. She rolled her eyes as she returned back to her eggs and bacon.<p>

Draco watched with amusement as she looked up again with annoyance, He chuckled as a little frown flashed on her face. She always looked cute when she is annoyed. _Cute? Wait what. Did I just call her cute? _He thought._ I meant ugly…..yes ugly….that is the right word. Yes.. She always looks cute….wait ugly when she is annoyed._ He chuckled again as Hermione glared at him angrily. In response raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her. He noticed how her brown hair flowed from behind her hair, those pretty doe eyes that are staring back at him.

_Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face? _She panicked as she tried to avoid his gaze. _Why is he smirking? Yes there is something on my face. I need to go fix it. _She quickly gathered up her stuff and rushed out the hall. Malfoy chuckled again as he stared at the panicking Hermione. _I wonder what she is thinking. Her face is so flushed. _"Care to share your thoughts Malfoy?" Blaise suddenly appeared beside him, snapping him out of his reverie. "Something funny?" He continued.

"None of your business, Blaise" Malfoy drawled back, his smirk disappearing.

* * *

><p>She ran back to her dorm and flopped on to her bed. <em>Why was I so affected by him? Why?<em> A knocked sounded from behind the door. "Hermione, you ready yet? You said that you'll take me to Hogsmeade today." Skia's said from behind the door. Hermione groaned as she remembered that it was a Hogsmeade Outing and the heads need to supervise the other students. That means she has to work with Malfoy…..again. Sighing, she went to her wardrobe and grabbed a casual outfit. "Just a minute, Skia." She called back. She pulled up her skinny jeans and wore her favorite grey hoodie that read "Nerd? I prefer the word Intellectual BADASS". Looking at her watch, she realized that she was going to be late. She quickly grabbed her multi-color IPod, stuffed it in her pocket and rushed outside. Skia was lying on a green couch. She was wearing a plain coal-black hoodie with ears on its hood. As usual, her little teddy bear was in her hands as she dancde the teddy bear on her tummy.

"Come on Skia. We are going to be late." Hermione said. Skia jumped off the couch and ran toward the portrait. Holding Skia's little hand, they ran down the hallway and to the entrance of the school.

Malfoy was waiting for them at large archway that led to the castle.

"You're late, Granger" he drawled as she stopped, panting from the running.  
>"Yeah, sorry about that." She sighed as she took out a piece of parchment that has all the student names that are going to Hogsmeade.<p>

"What was that Granger? Did you just say sorr-" Malfoy smirked

"Oh shut it." She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Malfoy looked at her outfit and chuckled._ That shirt sure does match her personality,_ he smirked. Hermione turned around and glared at him. In response he put on his not-so-innocent face and smirked again. With a huff she continued to tick all the students off her list. She suddenly felt someone behind her. She looked to her left and Malfoy's face was inches from hers. Her lips brushed his pale cheeks. Blushing she murmured sorry under her breath, as both of them jumped away from each other.

Malfoy's shocked face reverted back to his cool composure and went away. Leaning on the wall, he observed Hermione as she continued to supervise the students.

Finally everyone that was supposed to go was ticked off and Hermione turned around, looking for Skia. Skia was huddled with Blaise, who was laughing at what Skia said. She stalked away from Malfoy and went to Skia. She cleared her throat and both of them looked up.

"Come on Skia. Let's go."

"Okay" Skia squeaked as she jumped off the rock and ran to Hermione. "Bye. Blaise. See you soon." She waved and led Hermione to the carriages. Blaise returned the wave and turned his attention to the scowling Malfoy.

"What was that? Why did she kiss you?" Blaise smirked as Malfoy continue to scowl.

A faint pink appeared on Malfoy's pale cheeks as he recalled the incident. Blaise laughed as Malfoy huffed and stalked off, also to the direction of the carriages.

"Wait up, man" Blaise called and ran after him. "You still haven't answer the question?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Heyy guys..Im sorry I have not updated for a while…I kind of got stuck on this chapter. I hope that the next chapter will be able to be updated quickly. Maybe by this weekend. Anyway HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR… :D Please review people. I love reviews :D See you soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yes. I am trying to update more quickly. I hope it is working. Thanks to all that have followed and favorite this story…..:D Enought diddle-dalling …Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's except for the character Skia**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

_"What was that? Why did she kiss you?" Blaise smirked as Malfoy continue to scowl._

_A faint pink appeared on Malfoy's pale cheeks as he recalled the incident. Blaise laughed as Malfoy huffed and stalked off, also to the direction of the carriages._

_"Wait up, man" Blaise called and ran after him. "You still haven't answer the question?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hermione and Skia got on to the last carriage. Just before the carriage door closed, Draco Malfoy and Blaise climbed in. _I thought that I'm done with him today. I'm fed up with his ferret face_ Hermione groaned.

"Hello Blaise. Hello ferret" Skia squeaked

"Hello" Blaise replied. "This was the last carriage to Hogsmeade so…yeah. What are you going to do in Hogsmeade Skia? Shopping for your ball gown?" he continued as he sat opposite to the little girl. Scowling, Draco sat on the only seat available which was opposite to Granger. Blaise and Skia continue to chat merrily as Hermione look away, trying to avoid Malfoy's gaze. She was still embarrassed about the kiss before.

"Granger, you know that—" he drawled

She didn't want to hear anything that incident so she pulled out her black headphones with turqiose patterns and turned on the music. The song that was playing was "La La Latch" by her favorite acapella group, Pentatonix.

_*__La la, la la la la la la la la la la, _

_La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la__*_

"Granger? Are you even listening to me?" Draco called, trying to get attention from Hermione._  
><em>

_*__La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
>La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la<em>_*__  
><em>

"Granger? I'm talking to you."

_*__You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found<em>_*__  
><em>

"Granger, this is important" Malfoy called again. But Hermione continue to stare on the floor. Her head bobbing up and down to the beat of the music, she gestured Malfoy to stop talking..

_*__Hush, don't speak  
>When you spit your venom,<br>Keep it shut, I hate it  
>When you hiss and preach<br>About your new messiah  
>'Cause your theories catch fire<em>_*__  
><em>

Scowling, Malfoy leaned back with his arms crossed and glared angrily at Hermione.

_*__I can't find your silver lining  
>I don't mean to judge<br>But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
>Enough is enough<em>_*__  
><em>

"Granger. You know it is rude to ignore others." He hissed again, eyes flashing angrily. _What the heck does she have on her ears. Those are cool ear muffs. Why would you even wear it. There aren't any mandrakes here and it is not even cold_, he grumbled.

_*__Covering my ears like a kid  
>When your words mean nothing I go la la la<br>I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
>If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go<em>_*__  
><em>

Hermione was at peace. It was good to ignore Malfoy from his insults and sly remarks. _I should do this more often_, she smiled.

_*__La la, la la la la la la la la la la,__…..*__  
><em>

Sitting beside the battling duo, Skia was happily chatting with Blaise. She was recounting her life story as Blaise listen intently while Malfoy eaves dropped.

"Well the first thing I remember was waking up in the orphanage. I was always the odd- one out in the orphanage because for some reason everyone is afraid of me. Like one time, there was these few older kids that try to threaten me to give them my candy, but something happened and they got hurt…a lot. Karma, I call it. Well of course they didn't try to bother me again. Many more of these incidents happened so everyone stayed away from me. So I usually stay in the shadows and watch others play. But one day, Hermy came in the orphanage and she played with me. She quickly became somewhat like a mother-figure to me. She tucked me in bed, sang to me when I am sad, hugged me… She was the only one that was not scared of me. One night, I was snooping around the orphanage office when I saw something" Skia paused dramatically. "I saw a picture of Hermy on a sheet of paper. It was the adoption forms of Hermy."

"Wait, Granger is adopted?" Blaise asked.

"I think so.."  
>"Does she know that she is adopted?"<p>

"No. I didn't tell her."

"Who is her parents?"

" I dunno."

"That's odd."

"Don't tell her okay?" Skia said, glancing at Hermione who was still bobing her head to the music.

"Okay…" Blaise replied, sounding unsure.

"You both have to promise me." Skia said nodding her head to Draco.

"Okay.. okay. We promised that we won't tell you secret to anyone." Blaise sighed._  
><em>And that was their 10 minute journey on the carriage going to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>As soon as the carriage stopped, Hermione jumped off the carriage dragging Skia towards the direction of Honeydukes, without glancing at the Slytherin duo.<p>

"See you Blaise and Mr Ferret." Skia waved. Draco ignored the little girl and continued to observe Hermione. _Wait I mean Granger. How come I never notice how beautiful her does eyes..wait stop right there. I mean ugly mudblood eyes..Oh screw this_

Releasing herself from Hermione's grip, Skia ran back and patted the head of the black horses that drove the carriage. The horse nuzzled its head and snorted."Bye bye horsey" Skia whispered and hugged the thestral (A/N: sp?) Giving one last pat on its head, she squealed "Hermy, look at all the candy" and rushed off.

"Well, that's surprising." Malfoy drawled, his face still in a scowl. "Didn't know that Granger was adopted" he continued.

"Yeah…"

"That kid though. She seems odd."

"What do you mean by odd, Draco?" Blaise asked

"Well, how many seven year old kids go to Hogwarts?"

"Um, none except for this Skia."

"And how many seven year old kids skipped all the six years and jump to Year 7?"

"Also none except for this Skia."

"Also, how many young kids can see thestrals?"

"Just get to the point." Blaise sighed

"Well, that girl seems very fishy. You should be more careful around her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha…Its amazing how I post one chapter and the views goes up :D Thanks to all who favorited and followed this story. I hope I can update sooner but maybe not because holiday is ending and school is starting :( anyway PLEASE REVIEW….Luv you all :DDDDD See you next time.<strong>

**PS: For those who dun't know what a thestral is here are some back ground info.**

**They are black winged horses that can only be seen by people that have seen death. They are also attracted to the smell of blood.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I apologize for updating so late….Im sorry :( There were just too much homework these days..why can't teacher give highschoolers left work? Sorry, very sorry, super sorry to all. Well…enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

" _"That kid though. She seems odd."_

_"What do you mean by odd, Draco?" Blaise asked_

_"Well, how many seven year old kids go to Hogwarts?"_

_"Um, none except for this Skia."_

_"And how many seven year old kids skipped all the six years and jump to Year 7?"_

_"Also none except for this Skia."_

_"Also, how many young kids can see thestrals?"_

_"Just get to the point." Blaise sighed_

_"Well, that girl seems very fishy. You should be more careful around her."__" _

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Hermione signed as she sat down on the wooden stool in the Three Broomsticks with Skia, Luna, Harry, Ginny and numerous bags of sweets that Skia insisted to buy. _Why does Skia like candy so much? I have no idea why. _Since Hermione have met Skia in the orphanage about 5 years ago, she realized that Skia love to eat candy that break people's teeth. _My arms hurt from carrying those bags_, massaging her sore arms as Luna chat with Ginny about some mystical creature. Skia was listening in rapt (A/N sp?) attention to Luna's dreamy voice. "What can I help you with?" Madame Rosmerta came by, taking their order.

"Where is your puppy Skia?" Luna asked, after Madame Rosmerta took her leave. "He is on a mission." Skia proudly stated.

"What is he doing?"

"It's a secret, Luna."

"Your dog is an amazing creature."

"Thanks. He is one of a kind."

" I have never saw anything like him before." Luna continued "Those silver marking around his eyes are so cool."

"I know. It makes him look so pretty."

Hermione laughed "Skia, I don't think calling KataMavro pretty is good. Handsome is a better word to use."

"Why, Hermy?" she squeaked back, cocking her head sideways in confusion.

"Never mind." Hermione laughed and dismissed it.

After a few minutes of chatter around the table, Madame Rosmerta came by with a tray full of butterbeer and a cup hot chocolate with whip cream for little Skia. Placing the drinks on the table, Madame Rosmerta gave a little smile as she hurried off to deliver more drinks to the gentleman sitting in the corner of the café.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy leaned on a wall and stared through the window of Honeydukes, observing a brown curly haired girl who was scanning the jars of candies. <em>Now what should I do? <em>He cuddled in his robes as the harsh autumn wind blew through the town._ What have I go myself into? _He groaned.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco and Blaise were sitting in the dim corner of the Three Broomsticks. Draco propping his legs on the wooden table as Madame Rosmerta _(A/N sp?) _deliver their warm butterbeer._

" _Since this is the last year on Hogwarts, how about we make a bet?" Blaise suggested, sipping his drink._

"_What bet?"_

"_Well, we should play a game of truth and dare throughout the whole year and however chickens out first…will have a consequence."_

"_What…why would I want to do that?" Draco replied, warming his hands with the cup of butterbeer._

"_Chickened?" Blaise smirked_

"_Of course not. Just making sure that you are serious about this one. What is the consequence anyway?" Draco asked_

"_The winner decides." _

"_Any rewards?"_

"_Isn't punishing the other a good enough reward already?" Blaise replied, tipping the rest of the content inside his mug down his mouth._

"…_I guess."_

"_You in or out, Malfoy?"_

"_Game on"_

"_Well, truth or dare, Draco?"_

"_Dare. Duh.."_

"_I dare you to…buy Granger a dress for the ball."_

"_Wait what? That's stupid."_

"_You're backing out?"_

"_No." Draco sighed_

_**End of Flashback**_

He noticed Weaselette looking through the racks, trying to find the perfect dress for Herm-Granger. _Better get this over with._ He opened the door and proudly strode in.

* * *

><p>A tinkling sound of the bells was not heard by the trio of girls, hopping around in the changing rooms.<p>

"This is too revealing." Hermione said, trying to pull up the low cut on the dress which pushed her breasts up, revealing a slight cleavage. She hated shopping. Wait..scratch that …She detested shopping. She hated trying out all of these clothes. It has been over one hour since she was dragged by Ginny into this shop. It was one of the newer shops that were built after the war in Hogsmeade. It was called "Rhemanda's Ravishing Dresses for all Occasions" ..or something like that. Ginny and Skia quickly found their own dresses after a quick glance. _I bet I have tried nearly all of the dresses in this shop. Bloody Halloween Ball. Why do I have to buy a dress? I could have been in the library finishing the DADA essay. _Hermione thought grumpily, trying on another of those silly dresses. "Bloody dresses" she mutter as she went out of the changing room to find Ginny for her opinion, almost missing the small step. "Language Granger. I didn't know that the Head Girl swears." A drawl came behind her. She froze and slowly turned around, facing her arch nemesis "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She groaned. She desperately looked around the shop, hoping to find Ginny or Skia but they have somehow disappeared. _Oh crap…why of all time does he have to make an appearance_? "Didn't know you are into dresses Malfoy?" she snarled. "It's not for me," raking his eyes up and down, looking at her dress. Hermione noticed that he was lingering on her breasts. _Damn it, why did Ginny have to pick this one._ She tried to cover up her chest as Draco averted his eyes. _Fuck…those breasts..didn't know she was hiding the pretty rack under those damn robes._A rush of blood suddenly made his groin feel queasy. He stepped closer know, enjoying the uneasiness that he impose on Hermione. His predatory gaze, pierced into her. "It" He stepped a step closer to Hermione "is for" stepped even closer "someone " he was now trapping Hermione on to the door of the changing room. "Special" Draco murmured as hot breath ticked Hermiones neck. His expensive male cologne wafted in to her nose. Draco looked down and saw glance at her cleavage. _Fuckk…..those creamy breasts…so soft. _Heat rushed into his groin, suddenly feeling that his trousers was a little bit too tight for him. He leaned against Hermione, their bodies barely touching, with his hands placed on the door on each side of her head. "Someone special?" Hermione squeaked. _Why was he so close… Hello mister I need my bubble her. Personal bubble. He smells nice..wait no..his cologne smeels nice..not him…hehe…_ She retracted and huddled closer to the door, as if she was trying to melt into the door. " Yes someone special." Draco whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe and her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologize for this late update…sorry…sorry…sorry.. again. The stress and schoolwork of high school is dragging me down…I kind of hav a writer's block too…Thanks to all who reviewed and supported me.. LOVE Y'ALL<strong>

**AnimeQueenMaya**

**beaflower114**

**PenguinGirl94**

** . .hart **

**Until next time, hopefully earlier :/ :D PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yay. I updated so quickly this time. I'm sorry to everyone that is reading this. I am very bad at this. :( It's just sudden burst of hyperness to write :/ This chapter is sooo long :) ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia.**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

" "_Yes someone special." Draco whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe and her neck."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Wait what am I doing?_ Draco panicked. _This was not suppose to happen. Shit. She looked delicious in this dress.. Wait no she is a muggleborn. I should not be doing this. Draco Malfoy stop before you go too far,_ he scolded himself in his head.

_Draco Fucking Malfoy. Stop this instant. Oh what am I going to do. I need to escape..go away _Hermione begged and squirmed under his piercing gaze.

* * *

><p>"BOO!" Skia jumped out from behind the pile of clothes. Her hood was up, pretending to be a panther of some sorts. "AHHH!" Ginny screamed, dropping the dresses on to the floor. "Hehee, you got scared" Skia pointed with her little finger and rolled on the floor laughing. "Come on, Skia. We should go before M'ione tries to escape this place. I still need to find a dress for her." Ginny picked up the dresses and weave her way back through the maze of dresses. She rounded the corner to the changing rooms, followed closely by Skia.<p>

"Hermione, look at the dres – OH MY GOSH!" Ginny froze at the sight of the couple, her words lost in her throat. They sprang apart, Draco in his calm composure and a blushing Hermione. "We found you some dresses, Hermy" Skia squeaked as she bounced around the room, popped a Droobles* (A/N: Definition in the author's note at the bottom of the page) in her mouth and completely oblivious to the awkward tension. "Yeah..that's right. I found you some dresses.." Ginny spluttered, awkwardly handing Hermione the pile of dresses. "Thanks Ginny." She smiled, still blushing furiously. Glaring at Malfoy, she stalked into the changing room and locks the door. As the door clicked shut, awkward silence filled the room. _Focus..focus on the dare. Don't want to make this more difficult than it is._ He desperately thought, trying to calm is beating heart. He looked around the store, a smirk slowly appear on his face , as he went into the corner of the shop.

* * *

><p><em>What was that Hermione? You could have shoved him away. But noooo, you had to be afraid. <em>Hermione scolded herself and banged her head on the changing room wall. Sighing, she grabbed one of the many dresses that Ginny handed her and changed._ I don't like this dress. The color is disgusting. _She thought as she twirled in front of the huge mirror in the changing room. She sighed again and unlock the door.

* * *

><p>She was back in the changing room again with her brain muddled. Why?<p>

Just a few minutes ago…

"You look perfect" Gushed the shopkeeper. No this looks horrible, Hermione said in her mind. The shopkeeper has been complimenting her for all of the dresses so that they might buy it. "I don't think it really fits Hermione" Ginny said with a disgusted face. Hermione twirled in the sad excuse for a dress. It was the yellowish brown color with exaggerated flowery patterns. "How about this one?" the shop keeper suggested, holding up an even uglier dress. "Umm..I don't think is the best idea—"

Malfoy was smirking at the scenario, trying to hide a chuckle of mirth. They have no taste at all. I am not buying such an ugly dress. " I don't think so" he interrupted Ginny mid-sentence. "How about…" he twirled his fingers, scanning the racks of dresses. "….this one?"he drawled. He held up an elegant strapless dress. It was made out of navy blue silk and have silver patterns etched at the top and the waist line of the dress. The bottom of the dress was puffed up but was still slim.

Now..

Hermione twirled in front of Ginny, Skia, the shop keeper and Draco Malfoy. Everyone had a look of approval while the shop keeper babbled about how beautiful the dress was on her, how it hugged her curves nicely….blah blah blah "Perfect.." Ginny whistled. _Yes, its perfect..wait no I mean that her arse looks nice..wait no …oh fuck_ he argued with himself. "How much is it?" Hermione asked the giddy shop keeper. "10 Galleons" she replied. "What! So expensive!" Ginny exclaimed

"I refuse to spend so much on a piece of clothing." Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll pay for it" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione and Ginny was shocked. A loud pop from Skia's drooble brought everything back to reality.

"No. Malfoy. We don't need you waving your money everywhere."

"Where's the cashier?" Malfoy ignored Hermione. The shopkeeper goggled at him and gesture to the front of the shop. Malfoy handed the shop keeper a sack full of coins and left the shop. Hermione was furious. She stomped out of the shop, still wearing the dress.

* * *

><p>Malfoy stuck his hands inside his pockets and whistled. <em>Mission accomplished.<em> He thought, strutting down the alley. Now, what should be Blaise's dare? _I know that he won't do a truth because he is not a wimp. Maybe he should –_ He was literally yanked out of his thoughts as a hand grabs the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. "What the—"He yelled as he struggled to keep his balance. He turned around and saw an angry Hermione Granger, facing him, still in that pretty dress. _She looks pretty like this, all hot and riled up_, he mused.

"YOU STUPID GIT!" she yelled and she slapped him right across his face. He howled in pain and clutched at the red handprint that was not glowing on his right cheek, stumbling a few steps backwards.

"What was that for, Granger?" _This girl can hit hard_, he massaged his face.

"I didn't need your fucking money, Malfoy" she spat

"Language, Granger. Has your mother ever taught you not to swear in front of you superiors?"

"Just stop talking about those stupid purity theories." She snarled, gripping his collar jacket.

"Let's go, you'll ruin the press."

"Why? Because I'm a dirty mudblood and will get you filthy?" Anger flashed in Hermione's eyes.

"Granger. I didn't say anything—" Malfoy backed away, trying to make Hermione loosen up he grip on his collar.

"Because Ill ruin your whole purity thing because of my filthy hands?"

"Granger…"

"Here I'll pay you back." She let go of his jacket and rummaged in her purse.

"No. Granger"

"I INSIST." She yelled back.

"It's a gift. Okay? You owe me 10 galleons for the bet last time anyway." He adjusted his clothing and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"Now I'll have you pay you double" she groaned.

"No Granger." Malfoy repeated.

"I really insist."

"Don't Granger. Just say that the galleons you owed me was paid for the gift that I gave you."

"Wait but that doesn't make sense."

"But….." she spluttered "I have to pay you back."

Draco groaned at her stubbornness. He continued to massage his face. It was still burning from the slap.

"Fine you can pay me back. But only by treating me a drink"

"Okay" Hermione smiled, she was relieved that she can pay him back. She hated owing people money.

"Later at 5. At Madame Puddifoots" Draco suggested

"Sure."

Malfoy turned around and began to strut down the street.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger." He groaned. Stopping and turning back to the girl.

"Sorry, about the slap. I over reacted."

"No worries." But before he can begin walking back, Hermione ran up to him.

"One last thing. Why did you buy me the dress?"

_Oh…Shit. I didn't see that one coming. _He stood there dumbfounded. _How should I respond? Should I tell her about the bet..NO. What should l do? _He panicked

* * *

><p>Hermione stood there, waiting for her answer. <em>What would he say?<em> , she thought. But before she can come up with any other options, her mind exploded. Soft lips placed themselves on her's. It tasted so sweet, so delicious. Her heart pounded in her chest. It seemed that it might explode any minute. She reveled in the moment but it was gone too soon. Malfoy looked shocked as he pulled back. His eyes gleamed with shock and then he turned and ran away. Hermione touched her lips. That was a kiss, she thought._ A kiss from Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: YAYYY THEY KISSED. I finally finished another one and updated AGAIN<strong>

**FYI - **

**Droobles: I kind of hard candy, very similar to Gobstoppers. Harry Potter Wiki says it is some kind of bubble gum**

**1 Galleon=5 British pounds.**

**Hermione's Dress – It is something like this , but may a bit more smooth. **

**www . davidress . org**

**/images/thumbnails/prom-dresses/royalblue-ball-gown-strapless-and-sweetheart-bandage-floor-length-quinceanera-dresses-with-embroidery-and-flowers-and-ruffles-prom01336 . jpg**

**PLEASE REVIEW….I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :D See you next time… :)**


End file.
